


Best Wife in the Galaxy

by IndependenceDayChild17



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Five Stages of Grief, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndependenceDayChild17/pseuds/IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: After the loss of Steven, Connie does her best to cope.





	Best Wife in the Galaxy

“Stevonnie! Watch out!” They turned to smile at Garnet as she poofed the blue quartz soldier in front of her. THey didn’t realize their mistake until –

 

Searing pain.

 

It spread from their right hip like a virus. They fell to their knees, closing their eyes against the burn and blocking out the look of pure horror on Garnet’s face. Their sword clattered to the ground and they vaguely heard the terrified voice of Pearl.

 

 _I guess they unfused._ Connie thought to them, to Stevonnie, to Steven. He was panicking, they realized abruptly. Saying something nonsensical. They had to listen, calm him down. They had to stay in sync, or they’d never survi –

 

 _. . . have to unfuse!_ He was saying. _I can protect you! Just let me –_

 

“Steven, no!” Stevonnie let out one last cry before they were gone.

 

denial

 

She woke up in their bed overwhelming silence the only greeting. She blinked. Above her Steven’s glow-in-the-dark stars were beginning to peel off the ceiling. She slowly ran a hand over her right side, expecting some kind of bandage, but there was nothing.

 

There was nothing.

 

She sat up slowly. Her head was splitting, her vision dancing in and out of focus. There was no one there. The kitchen was empty, the mug of cold coffee sitting just where she’d left it. It seemed to mock her now.

 

BEST WIFE IN THE GALAXY

 

Her hands clinched as she stared, knuckles turning white. The metal band felt heavy on her left hand – constricting even as it might slip off.

 

She stood up. Bracing herself on the nightstand, before slowly making her way down the stairs. She had just reached the bottom, slightly out of breath, when the Temple door opened. She watched silently as Pearl walked out, head in her hands.

 

“Where is Steven.”

 

Pearl flinched, her hands coming up instinctively to protect herself from the harshness of Connie’s voice. The gem blinked a few times, coming back to herself, and relaxed slightly, “Oh, Connie. You’re awake, I was just – “

 

“Where. Is. Steven.” She demanded again. She watched Pearl’s face contort: pain . . . sadness . . . defeat.

 

“Connie, I – “

 

She fell to the ground and sobbed.

 

anger

 

_Again._

 

She spun, whirling to slash the sword through another projection. It poofed in an instant and she slammed her body to the ground, rolling away to narrowly avoid the quartz hologram behind her. She came up quickly, launching herself from one knee to stab another hologram through the eye.

 

Poof.

 

She caught the whip of a fourth with her left arm out of instinct and cried out in pain. Tears flooded her eyes as she used its grip to pull the hologram close, spearing it slowly, vengefully with her sword, as blood welled up in the wound.

 

Poof.

 

Her right arm swung out, parrying another holograms blade before she punched it in the jaw. Her sword came around in a neat circle, slashing it across the stomach.

 

Poof.

 

She slid under the ruin of a tower, her bleeding arm roughly dragging across the stone and climbed. Two holograms followed, vaulting themselves over the fallen tower. She took out one immediately, a slash across its throat as she hurdled herself from the edge.

 

Poof.

 

She grimaced as she landed, her ankle twisting slightly from the fall. The last quartz hologram charged and she stayed perfectly still. Waiting, waiting, wait – She sprung, leaping to the side as the gem projection severed itself on the edge of her blade.

 

Poof.

 

She stood, panting slightly. She could feel the blood trickling out of the wounds on her arm. Her ankle seemed to scream as she stumbled back to the hologram projector Peridot had made years ago. She brushed her hair to the side.

 

_Again._

 

bargaining

 

Connie trudged up the stairs, kicking off her shoes as she entered the house before she froze.

 

They were all sitting there. The five of them gathered around where Steven’s gem had sat for the last five weeks; whispering quiet words to each other. “What’s going on?” She demanded; dropping the bag she’d been carrying to the ground harshly.

 

They all turned, alarmed, faces frozen in panic. Garnet spoke first, always so calm, so steady – the perfect relationship. “Connie. I – there’s something we need to tell you. Please – “

 

She moved forward slowly, she needed to see it. Needed to know that Steven’s gem was where it should be. He was –

 

The Temple door opened.

 

Connie’s mouth went dry. There she stood, Rose Quartz, in all of her magnificent glory; pink hair falling in heavy curls around her face; eyes big, wide, and caring. “Connie.” Her voice was soft, inviting . . . sad.

 

“No!” She shouted, “No, no, no, no! This can’t be happening!” She had backed away, hands coming to her face to block out the warrior. “He was supposed to come back!” She fell to the floor.

 

“Connie – “ Amethyst started.

 

“It was supposed to be him!” She shouted, “Steven!” She collapsed, unable to hold herself up anymore.

 

“Please, please, please,” She whispered, over and over again, for what felt like eternity.

 

Someone knelt next to her, a large, soft hand smoothing the damp hair from her face. She looked up into the worried eyes of Rose Quartz.

 

“It was supposed to be him.”

 

depression

 

“What do you think we should do?” Pearl squawked quietly from the kitchen. She gripped the sheets hard. Trying to slip deeper into the old scents of the bed, staring longingly at the ceiling. A single star had peeled almost all of the way off now.

 

She could ignore them.

 

“I think we should give her time.” The low rumble of Garnet’s voice snagged her attention again, trying to draw her back. She closed her eyes tightly.

 

“She hasn’t eaten in days.” Amethyst protested. Her stomach grumbled in response, but she ignored it.

 

“Oh! That’s not good for humans!” They all shushed Peridot as she jumped up from where she stood.

 

“Wait, where – Lapis!” Pearl’s reprimand fell on deaf ears. She heard the stairs creak, the mattress dipping slightly where the blue gem sat down.

 

“Please,” She whispered, “tell me if this is too much.” before lying down to wrap her arms around Connie’s shaking form.

 

She wept in silence.

 

acceptance

 

“Connie! Breakfast is ready!” Pearl called out. The pancakes smelled good and the bacon even better. Her stomach rumbled in appreciation as she made her way slowly down the stairs, stretching to let her muscles relax.

 

Garnet and Amethyst appeared from the Temple door, “And that’s when I told her – IS THAT BACON!” the purple gem sprinted to the stove.

 

“Ah-a! Not yet, Amethyst.” Pearl stopped her hand with the flick of a spatula, causing Connie to giggle as she sat down at the counter. Garnet sat next to her and they shared a brief smile.

 

Pearl twirled her way over to the counter; plates raised above her head as she expertly dodged Amethyst’s reaching hands. “Aw, Pearl, just – one – slice!”

 

“Not until Connie gets some. You know how you are about _bacon_.” She spit the word out with such derision that Connie couldn’t help but giggle, chuckling along with Garnet.

 

The Temple door opened again and the world seemed to stop.

 

“Oh!” Rose Quartz let out an alarmed squeak. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize – I’ll just go out another way, I – “

 

Connie stood up, motioning to a seat with her hands. “No, it’s alright, Rose.” She gave her a slight, sad smile. “Come join us, please. It’s a Together Breakfast.”

 

Garnet set a mug of coffee down in front of her, with a sad smile.

 

best wife in the galaxy


End file.
